1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar heating and cooling of buildings. More particularly, it relates to direct heating or cooling of air in a building by solar energy means, storage of excess solar heat in a thermal storage chamber, and automated control of a plurality of modes of operation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous solar energy systems for buildings have been developed in the prior art. However, most of these systems offer little economic value because of high initial cost, high maintenance cost, and a short life cycle.
The following patents and publications are cited to show previous inventions relating to the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 831,411, 2,601,905, 2,680,565, 3,902,474, and 3,944,276; "Solar Energy Thermal Processes" by John A. Duffie and William A. Beckman, pp. 276-278, John Wiley & Sons.